


In Dickness and In Health

by orphan_account



Series: 'Til Death Do Us Fuck [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Jinyoung is trying to have a fluffy conversation (with a little flirting on the side) with the love of his life, his autocorrects and typos are making everything R-19.





	

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

So Jaebum was fucking me in bed last night and I think he looks so gorgeous even in my dim-lit room. ♥

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

Tucking. Jaebum was tucking me in bed. Not fucking.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

Though I don’t really mind if he does.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

WHERE DID THAT COME FROM

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

ARGH COME ON

 

**JY’s** _@defbeom_

@parkjuni I still love you, baby. Good morning. :)

 

* * *

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

Oh my god.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

WHY IS IM JAEBUM WEARING A SLEEVELESS TOP TO UNI

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

He’s so illegal I can’t breathe

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

GOD his biceps

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

Jaebum’s arms are so pleasant to lick at TT_____________TT

 

 **yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@parkjuni EXCUSE ME????????????????????

 

 **YUGbam** _@yukyum_

@bambampow @parkjuni EXCUSE ME TOO?????????????????????

 

**yj** _@cyjcyjcyjcyj_

@yukyum @bambampow @parkjuni EXCUSE ME THREE?????????????????????????

 

 **MARK IS MINE!!!** _@wangandsexy_

@cyjcyjcyjcyj @yukyum @bambampow @parkjuni lmao jinyoung i didnt know you were this thirsty for jb

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@wangandsexy @cyjcyjcyjcyj @yukyum @bambampow huh???

 

**yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@parkjuni @wangandsexy @cyjcyjcyjcyj @yukyum PLEASE REREAD YOUR TWEETS BEFORE POSTING THEM

 

 **YUGbam** _@yukyum_

@bambampow @parkjuni @wangandsexy @cyjcyjcyjcyj YES PLS REREAD FOR LIKE 1000000000 TIMES

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@yukyum @bambampow @wangandsexy @cyjcyjcyjcyj FUCK I’M DELETING

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@yukyum @bambampow @wangandsexy @cyjcyjcyjcyj I MEANT PLEASANT TO LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!! TO LOOK AT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@yukyum @bambampow @wangandsexy @cyjcyjcyjcyj goddamn it

 

* * *

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

Can someone bring me scissors? I’m at the library and Jackson’s cum is on my hair. UGH

 

 **JY’s** _@defbeom_

@parkjuni what?

 

**JY’s** _@defbeom_

@parkjuni what the fuck is this @wangandsexy?

 

**MKSON** _@yien21_

@parkjuni EXCUSE ME????????????? @wangandsexy

 

 **yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@parkjuni I HAD TO GET OUT OF CLASS TO LAUGH MY FUCKING ASS OFF HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HYUNG THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING

 

**yj** _@cyjcyjcyjcyj_

@bambampow @parkjuni why are you tweeting in class?

 

**YUGbam** _@yukyum_

@parkjuni hyung you don’t need to cut your hair. this happened to bam and he just washed his hair

 

 **yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@yukyum @parkjuni SHUT UP YUG IT WAS A TYPO

 

 **yj** _@cyjcyjcyjcyj_

@bambampow @yukyum @parkjuni what is this? and why are you still tweeting in class????

 

 **YUGbam** _@yukyum_

@bambampow @parkjuni OH CHRIST

 

 **YUGbam** _@yukyum_

@bambampow @parkjuni WAS IT??????????????

 

**YUGbam** _@yukyum_

@bambampow @parkjuni SHIT HE DIDN’T MEAN CUM??????????????????????????????????

 

 **yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@yukyum WE’RE TALKING AFTER CLASS OKAY

 

 **MARK IS MINE!!!** _@wangandsexy_

@yien21 @parkjuni pls calm down okay jinyoung didnt mean cum. he meant GUM. this fucking asshole

 

**JY’s** _@defbeom_

@wangandsexy @yien21 @parkjuni thank you, Jackson.

 

**JY’s** _@defbeom_

@wangandsexy @yien21 @parkjuni I think I had a heart attack.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom @wangandsexy @yien21 please don’t die yet. I need the scissors.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom @wangandsexy @yien21 to get the GUM out of my hair.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom @wangandsexy @yien21 I hate you, Jackson. I hope you get cum in your ass.

 

 **MARK IS MINE!!!** _@wangandsexy_

@parkjuni @defbeom @yien21 WHEN ARE YOU DEACTIVATING YOU FUCKING ASSHAT

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@wangandsexy @defbeom @yien21 you know what? That actually sounds pleasing. I’m actually considering deactivating.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@wangandsexy @defbeom @yien21 and maybe I should fucking throw my phone away as well.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@wangandsexy @defbeom @yien21 but first I need the scissors.

 

 **yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@parkjuni @wangandsexy @defbeom @yien21 it’d be fun if jaebum-hyung will reply “okay baby i’m cumming”

 

 **YUGbam** _@yukyum_

@bambampow @parkjuni @wangandsexy @defbeom @yien21 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@yukyum @parkjuni @wangandsexy @defbeom @yien21 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**yj** _@cyjcyjcyjcyj_

@bambampow okay get back to class NOW

 

* * *

 

 **JY’s** _@defbeom_

Wonpil’s band is playing on Friday. You free, baby? @parkjuni

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom I’m kind of busy…………………………… but I think I can fit you in my sexy hole ;)

 

 **MKSON** _@yien21_

@parkjuni @defbeom we dont really need to know what u want to do with jb and ur sexy hole

 

 **MARK IS MINE!!!** _@wangandsexy_

@parkjuni @defbeom he’s asking you on a decent date but youre thinking of sex already?????????

 

 **yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@wangandsexy @parkjuni @defbeom that escalated QUICKLY

 

 **YUGbam** _@yukyum_

@bambampow @wangandsexy @parkjuni @defbeom jinyoung-hyung’s thirst is REAL

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom baby you know I meant schedule, right? Yeah. I can make time. Just call me.

 

* * *

 

**JY’s** _@defbeom_

I haven’t seen Jinyoung online all afternoon. Hmm.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom hey, husband~ I’m here!

 

**JY’s** _@defbeom_

@parkjuni hi baby. :) Where have you been? Twitter is so quiet without you around.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom missed me? ;) I just went ball licking with Mark-hyung!!!

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom you should’ve gone with us~

 

**yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@parkjuni @defbeom EWW HYUNG

 

**YUGbam** _@yukyum_

@bambampow @parkjuni @defbeom HYUNG YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOO GROSS

 

**Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@yukyum @bambampow @defbeom I’m talking to my husband. Stop replying here.

 

 **yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@parkjuni @yukyum @defbeom yeah well you just told your husband & the entire world that you went BALL LICKING with your bff

 

**YUGbam** _@yukyum_

@bambampow @parkjuni @defbeom AND you are inviting said husband to a 3some too

 

**YUGbam** _@yukyum_

@bambampow @parkjuni @defbeom N I C E

 

 **yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@yukyum @parkjuni @defbeom K I N K Y

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@bambampow @yukyum @defbeom SHIT WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom Jaebummie… I meant bowling. I went BOWLING with Mark-hyung.

 

**JY’s** _@defbeom_

@parkjuni yeah?

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom yes! And I never would do that.

 

**JY’s** _@defbeom_

@parkjuni good. I don’t think Jackson would like that, as well.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom it was my phone’s fault!!!!! I won’t do that.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom I lick Mark for Jackson.

 

**JY’s** _@defbeom_

@parkjuni I sure hope to god that one’s a typo, Jinyoung-ah.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom ARGH, OF COURSE.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom the only balls I’d like to lick are yours.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom I did not just tweet that.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom oh god I’m deleting that tweet.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom and probably myself too.

 

 **JY’s** _@defbeom_

@parkjuni ah, Jinyoungie. You are so adorable.

 

* * *

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

Thank you for the splintered dick, baby. ♥ @defbeom

 

**JY’s** _@defbeom_

@parkjuni what?

 

 **MARK IS MINE!!!** _@wangandsexy_

@defbeom @parkjuni i hate to admit this but jinyoung makes me happy in ways mark cant

 

**MKSON** _@yien21_

@wangandsexy @defbeom @parkjuni im thinking of finding a new best friend

 

 **MARK IS MINE!!!** _@wangandsexy_

@yien21 @defbeom @parkjuni BOO ME TOO. maybe one with a decent boyfriend

 

 **MARK IS MINE!!!** _@wangandsexy_

@yien21 @defbeom @parkjuni and one without a splintered dick. no offense, jb

 

**yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@parkjuni @defbeom HYUNG WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE

 

**yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@parkjuni @defbeom HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SPLINTERED DICK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@parkjuni @defbeom I DIDN’T KNOW JAEBUM-HYUNG’S DICK WAS DETACHABLE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@parkjuni @defbeom CHECK THIS OUT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA @yukyum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom I meant to say THANK YOU FOR THE SUPERSIZED DICK

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom SUPERSIZED DRINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

Jaebum’s dick isn’t supersized y’all.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

Okay maybe it is.

 

 **JY’s** _@defbeom_

@parkjuni baby, how about you take a break for a while and log out of Twitter, hm?

 

* * *

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom baby have you seen the packed food I left for you?

 

**JY’s** _@defbeom_

@parkjuni I did, baby. Thank you. :)

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom don’t tire yourself too much at work!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you. :)

 

**JY’s** _@defbeom_

@parkjuni I’ll take care of myself well. I love you. :) I’ll see you at 5.

 

 **Im JY** _@parkjuni_

@defbeom and don’t shake your dick too much or it’ll explode and you’ll wet your clothes!!!

 

 **MARK IS MINE!!!** _@wangandsexy_

@parkjuni @defbeom i think jb knows what will happen to his dick when he shakes it HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@wangandsexy @parkjuni @defbeom HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**yugBAM** _@bambampow_

@wangandsexy @parkjuni @defbeom this was going well until jinyoung-hyung replied and the convo went all wrong

 

**MKSON** _@yien21_

@bambampow @wangandsexy @parkjuni @defbeom jinyoung shouldve stopped replying when jaebum told him he’ll take care of himself

 

 **YUGbam** _@yukyum_

@yien21 @bambampow @wangandsexy @parkjuni @defbeom i think i’m going to die from secondhand humiliation

 

* * *

 

 **MARK IS MINE!!!** _@wangandsexy_

JESUS CHRIST

 

 **yugBAM** _@bambampow_

F-ING FINALLY

 

**YUGbam** _@yukyum_

THE RIGHTEST THING JINYOUNG-HYUNG EVER DID

 

 **MKSON** _@yien21_

Good riddance, i guess. Lol

 

**JY’s** _@defbeom_

This is probably for the best. You will be missed, Jinyoungie.

 

 **yj** _@cyjcyjcyjcyj_

Why did Jinyoung-hyung deactivate????????????????????????????????????????

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SO EMBARRASSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! /hides 4ever
> 
> When I wrote my first twitterverse fic, I did not plan on making a sequel. Or a part 2. Or whatever. Because that one was fhabfkajfiljaidfjaij BUT!!!! I can’t help it. I vow my allegiance to JJP. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. JJ cross my heart!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I hope this craziness made you smile. Even a bit. ♥


End file.
